Kiss Me On The Roof  SoulxOC
by Sabrina Teh Kitten
Summary: Jennifer, a mister at the DWMA. She runs into Soul in the hallway. It seems he loves to pick on the girl, but then invites her onto the roof of the school? Perhaps he has taken a liking to the small girl! SoulxOC. This is a oneshot. May become a story.


Through out the peaceful halls of the DWMA, students were lounging around as time went by awaiting for the next class bell. Many of the students gathered around the assignment board as they wished to gain more Keshin souls to transform their weapons into Death Scythes. Maka Albarn was one of those gazing with wide eyes at all the assignments to choose from.

"Step aside! The mighty Black Star wants to look at all these easy missions!"

Maka felt her eye twitch and her shoulders rise. She just couldn't stand Black Stars attitude sometimes. She whipped her head around, her small pony tails following behind.

"Just wait your turn Black Star!" Maka called out to the boy with outrageous blue hair.

"Just give it up Maka, you know talking to him like that wont do a thing." Said a boy leaning against the wall with snow white hair and a headband upon his head, smirking to expose rather sharp looking teeth.

Maka let out a rather loud huff, bringing her attention back to the board, no students moving, all just seeming to ignore Black Star. But of course that just didn't cut it for him.

"I said move aside!" A rather annoyed Black Star shouted when his first request wasn't met, pushing his way though the crowd. Along with Maka.

"Oh your gonna get it Black Star!" Maka yelled in a testy manner, hitting the boy in the back of the head with a book she happened to be holding. "Maka Chop!"

And that was enough to erupt an argument among the two, gaining a sigh from Soul, shaking his head of the sight of seeing his mister and his friend chewing each other out. "So not cool." He said under his breath, pushing forward off the wall to regain posture. He was just about to take his first step, halting in front of a girl who was just a tad bit shorter than him, or perhaps a whole foot.

"O-oh! I-I'm so sorry Soul! I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Said the small girl with a red face, stepping back slightly, obviously she was rather embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it Jeni." He said placing his had on her bright red hair with some yellow streaks, ruffling it up.

"My name is Jennifer, Soul!" She laughed as she moved her head away to fix her now messed hair. A smile appeared on her face before she brought her attention to the now dust cloud of what appeared to be a fight. "Should I even ask what started that between the two of them?"

Soul smirked and let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at her. "It's best to just leave it as it is 'Jeni.'"

The small girl paused, her face changing expressions ."Stop calling me that Soul! It makes me sound smaller than I am!" Her body turning away from him, just hating him calling her such a silly pen name.

He laughed a bit, finding it amusing. "What are you talking about? Your so small its hard to say you don't look like a little girl~" He said placing his hand on her head, pushing down a to make her feel smaller.

"Ugh! Soul!" She groaned, trying to punch his chest before his hand grabbed her fist, pulling her arm up and out of the way.

"Come now, why don't we go to the roof?" He said with a now rather softer smile that made the small Jennifer blush. "There is no need for another fight to break out in this hall."

"Sure, I guess we can." She said pulling her arm back with a tug, only to fold her arms and turn once again to show him her back. "But only because you offered." She said, beginning to walk the other way, her head held hide to try to make herself look tougher.

Soul just shook his head and looked down. A small chuckle escaping his lips. His arms folded behind his head. beginning to follow after the small girl, watching her try to act tough even though she was so utterly small.

The two traveled along the long hallways of the academy, continuing on before they reached the stairs that spiraled up to the huge roof. Both just seemed to take their time traveling up them, neither uttering a word or even a glance. The cool breeze of the day whipped their hair around as the smell of flowers and grass entered their noses right after. Soul took the lead now sitting down on the small block of pavement to lean back and lie down, stretching his legs out and letting out a rather loud yawn, staring up at the puffy large clouds.

"You gonna lie down or just stand there Jeni?" He said looking back at the small , she looked down at him, rushing to join him, copying his motions, although she seemed slightly more stiff. Glancing at him, a blush crossed her face, she wasn't used to being alone with him, or any boy for that matter. She closed her eyes as she tried to relax her racing mind.

"So Jeni, tell me. Why did you enroll here?" Soul asked looking over at her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky in fear of their eyes meeting. "Well..I wanted to come here to protect my mother and sister. Because..a Keshin took the life of my father, eating every last bit of him. Soul and body." She paused a moment to take a deep breath. "And so then me and Rodney partnered together to be able to do that. Protect our families...You see as Rodney is like an older brother to me. He's madly in love with me and utterly hates any man near me. Like now he would be picking a fight with you over even being this close, thinking that you're trying to pull a move or something. As if, I'm nothing special." She said with a small laugh, shaking her head. "Rodney also wants to be a Death Scythe not only to serve Death, but to protect me.." She said as she trailed of, not really wanting to talk about it any more.

Soul turned his head to look at her, his expression not changing much as it was his regular poker face. "Hey, Jennifer?" He said to her, wanting to gain her attention.

"Hmm..?" She said turning to look at him, an automatic reaction to hearing her normal name.

"You have something on your lips."

"Something on my li- wha-?"

She was cut off by something, her mind not being able to react to what it was. Was it pain? No..something different and..soft? She then realized what it was. Soul, was kissing her. Her eyes widening when she was finally able to feel his lips on hers, she couldn't believe she was sharing her first real kiss with Soul. Usually Rodney would kiss her, but it never really meant anything. She felt his lips begin to press against hers more, asking for attention. Then allowing her eyes to slowly close and kiss him back, letting her small soft lips gently press back against his. Her little arms began to slowly crawl around his neck, one hand slowly running though the back of his hair, clutching it, the other holding onto his back. Her body seemed to move on its own, like she couldn't control what it was doing. Soul then suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, yanking her lower half closer to him. She expected it, although letting out a small yelp of surprise as she well knew he had to be the dominant one, it was something expected it seemed. He moved his lips into the kiss, making it deeper, his tongue gently licking the bottom of her lip. A small moan escaped her chest as she opened them, allowing his tongue to wander into her mouth. His hands roughly held her small hips, yanking them closer to gain another moan from her mouth. Not even believing the pleasure that was racing around her body. Her legs trembled as she fought them, begging to be wrapped around his waist. Of course she knew between wrong and right, but when in the position she was in, it all was slowly beginning to melt away. Her tongue began to slowly glide along his own, pressing the back of his head closer to her own to let her tongue run along his jagged and sharp teeth. Souls hands began to slowly and roughly slide along her waist, one hand reaching down to grasp her bottom. Jennifer gasped and pulled out from the kiss, gaining a rather loud moan as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, letting out more small and held back moans. "S-soul..~" She moaned into his neck before she was pulled back into the kiss by him, hungry for more. He knew she had her limits, but it seemed like he wanted to push them. He then raised his leg, pressing his knee in between her own legs, pressing against her entrance under her skirt. "M-Mmmh~!" Was all the small girl could utter. She did however pull her legs back, trying to escape from his knee as it wasn't helping with the sensation that spread though her body. She couldn't go that far, she knew that, but then again she wanted to, badly. She kissed him a bit rougher, running her hand though his soft white hair, earning a soft moan from him. It made her body shiver and her face get hot. Soul then did what she knew couldn't happen, he got on top of her, pressing his lower half against her abdomen. She pulled her lips away from his hungry ones. She looked up into his crimson eyes with her glazed over blue ones.

"S-Soul...n-not to f-far.." She couldn't even talk straight, her mind was racing, her body was shaking. Her hand was stroking his hair as it then went to the side of his face to cup his cheek.

Soul just let out a soft chuckle as he rest his head against her small hand, looking deep into her eyes. "Oh come on, what do you take me for Jeni? That's so uncool." He said with a smirk as he leaned down to give her another soft kiss.

"WAY TO GO SOUL!" Shouted a lone voice from one of the large red spikes that stuck out from the structure of the DWMA.

Soul and Jennifer flinched as they knew just whose voice that belonged to. None other than...Black Star.

He brought two fingers to his lips as he let out a loud whistle, jumping over two the two with a long stride, landing on the small ledge that they were near. "Lookit you Soul! You ladies man!" He said laughing rather loudly as he stared down the two.

Soul looked behind him and broke the kiss that he as sharing with Jennifer, giving Black Star a smirk and a thumbs up. "Just don't tell anyone or else your dead."


End file.
